


Smartphowned

by christinchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: Harry knew that it had been a mistake to introduce Ron to Muggle Technology
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Smartphowned

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted here: https://christinchen.livejournal.com/181943.html

Harry knew that it had been a mistake to introduce Ron to Muggle Technology. But no, Hermione had known better.

She wasn't the one on the receiving end on Ron's texts. Though some of the drunken ones were admittedly amusing. The most recent one though left him with the need to obliviate himself.

Harry was still busy glaring at his phone while glumly munching his toast, when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his middle and a sleepy kiss was pressed to his neck.

"Morning." The toast was taken from his hand and so was the phone. Harry watched with some amusement as Draco pulled a face around his mouthful of toast as he read the text message.

"Now that's just disgusting!" he muttered and started typing away.

"You're not seriously answering that, are you?" Harry asked, stealing his breakfast back.

"Of course I am." Draco told him as if it was perfectly normal to get texts from one's best friend saying 'Hmmm, molested for breakfast ;p'. On the other hand he had met Draco's friends.

"What did you write?" he asked instead.  
He received a smirk and his phone back as an answer.

'Me too. Enjoying it very much. DM'

Harry only had a fraction of a second to feel mortified before a soft ping alerted him to a new text message.

'Omelet! I meant omelet. And EWWW!! D: I really didn't need to know that!'


End file.
